Sleep apnea is a chronic sleep breathing disorder typically characterized by abnormal pauses (apneas) in an individual's breathing, or alternatively, by instances of abnormally low breathing. Each apnea event can range in duration from seconds to minutes. Sleep apnea, although often unrecognized for years by the subject herself, can have long term health effects: Sleep apnea and other sleep breathing disorders are associated with cardiovascular disease, myocardial infarction, high blood pressure, stroke, arrhythmias, diabetes, sleep-deprived driving accidents, and cerebrovascular disease.
In general, there are three forms of sleep apnea: central sleep apnea (CSA), obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), and complex sleep apnea—a heterogeneous group of sleep-related breathing disturbances, with characteristics partially related to both CSA and OSA.
With CSA, cessations in air flow occur without respiratory effort. With OSA (alternatively, obstructive sleep apnea/hypopnea syndrome (OSAHS)), which has overlapping pathogenesis and clinical presentation with CSA, in subject's breathing is interrupted by a physical blockage in the airflow, often characterized, but not limited to snoring and restless sleep. Cardiac output also tends to decrease during apnea events. Snoring, along with other risk factors such as obesity, diabetes or smoking, is often indicative of OSA, particularly when snoring is punctuated by deep gasps.
OSA, the most common form of sleep apnea, is characterized by repetitive collapse and reopening of the upper airway during sleep, resulting in complete or partial blockage of the upper airway during sleep and leading to hypoxemia and hypercapnia. Typically, dilator muscles in the subject's airway stiffen and dilate various regions of the upper airway while the subject is awake. This activity, however, is reduced during sleep, effectively narrowing the upper airway. Of the dilator muscles, the largest is the genioglossus, (the muscle that forms the majority of the tongue).
Current treatments includes positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy, particularly, continuous positive expiratory pressure (CPAP), oral appliances, surgery, including genioglossus advancement, tongue radiofrequency treatment, midline glossectomy, hyoid suspension, maxillomandibular advancement, and lifestyle changes such as positional therapy and weight loss.